fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Martianlovers
Martianlovers '''is an American animated series that premiered on EliShows on November 18th, 2015. The series revolves around the illegal life of a Neptunian and Martian couple with a child living on Mars, but they are unable to get married because Mars does not allow marriage between two people from different planets. They are on the brink of being in jail, but thankfully, the Martian female (Lucina) had unknowingly killed the mayor of Mars. The couple later marry after Lucina's significant other, Neppenutan the Seventh, becomes King of Neptune and needs a "fair maiden". The series is rated TV-PG and currently airs on SBCA's network, NickZone as of August 29th, 2017. Updates Mrs Chanandler Bong often updates her blog with news about her shows. ''Martianlovers ''is no exception and updates on the show from the blog and subreddit will be covered here. *'August 29th, 2017: 'Mrs Chanandler Bong has revealed the plots for the upcoming ''November Has Come ''miniseries, as well as posting some concept art of an old, near-to-death "Sleepy". **In a second update, Mrs Chanandler Bong addressed the network issue. It reads: ***''I am proud to say that ''Martianlovers ''will be currently airing repeats of season one on NickZone, which we have been in talks with since December. The next three episodes will air in Winter on NickZone so make sure you don't miss them as due to NickZone's lack of communication regarding the series' future, the ''November Has Come ''miniseries will serve as the finale of the show. Also, yes, so you can stop asking, the episodes are named after the Gorillaz song and every single episode of that miniseries is finished! Again, thank you to everyone who has supported the show and special thanks to the people behind NickZone and the fans who got it there in the first place by supporting us and showing demand for the show. Love every single one of you. *'August 28th, 2017: '''Mrs Chanandler Bong's Reddit account has been active lately, and has added the episode names "November Has Come (Part 1)", "November Has Come (Part 2)" and "Cruel Winter" to the ''Martianlovers ''subreddit's season one episode list, as well as posting a mysterious blog that reveals new episodes are coming in November. Fans have put two and two together and are suspecting a new update soon. *'March 29th, 2017: ''The new episode "In Holy Martianomy", after over a year of teasing, has finally premiered. *'February 5th, 2017: '''The plot for "In Holy Martianomy" has been revealed. *'January 11th, 2017: 'Concept art of Lucina with a wedding ring has been posted and the subreddit's season one episode list has been updated with a new episode name "In Holy Martianomy", as well as its specific premiere date that was teased on the 1st. *'January 10th, 2017: 'Mrs Chanandler Bong has revealed the name for the sixth episode of the series. It is "In Holy Martianomy". *'January 5th, 2017: 'Concept art of Neppenutan's servant panting and holding a letter has been posted. *'January 1st, 2017: 'Mrs Chanandler Bong has updated the blog for the first time since November stating that she is aware of the long hiatus and answers the most commonly-asked question from fans. The update reads: **''Yes, I am aware that it's been nearly a year since the last episode. Sadly I can't really help with that. I want to continue this series with the team and get it out to the fans, but with a lot of the staff quitting and the network not funding us enough to make what we want to make, we're pressured to get it out as soon as possible. We're currently looking for another network to air the last few episodes of the first season. Talking about new episodes, yes, there are several episodes that are finished and will (hopefully) air next year. We have been in talks with NickZone about airing the episodes that need to be aired however it is so far looking pretty grim. We might even have to give up and dump the episodes on YouTube at this point. So, to answer your questions, yes, we can confirm that there is a finished episode that will air this March, and a few other episodes are in the works to be aired sometime this year. I would not be surprised if they are our last episodes. Thank you to everyone who has supported us by watching our show. We love you. List of episodes Season One (2015-) Controversy Martianlovers ''has been criticized frequently for its lack of consistency in its airing schedule, with the subreddit almost getting closed by the creator due to lack of activity. The network has not commented on this controversy as of August 2017, however Mrs Chanandler Bong addressed it in a January 2017 update. r/martianlovers/ is currently very active with the announcement of three new episodes coming in Winter 2017, and also the announcement of the series moving to NickZone. Reception ''Martianlovers ''has been generally recieved positively, with many commenting on its method of presenting characters that although strange and nonsensical, the viewer cares for. The episodes "Coming Out of the Space Closet" and "Early Days II" have been overwhelmingly positively recieved, particularly by the LGBTQ+ community who found its commentary on sexuality brave and unlike any other commentary in animation. Many fans have commented on the complex relationship between Lucina and Neppenutan and that Neppenutan is often very cold torwards Lucina after the events of "Coming Out of the Space Closet". Neppenutan's negative attitude torwards Lucina's hypocritical view on love and sexuality are revealed and developed in "Early Days II". After the show returned in 2017, most fans had a problem with that aspect of the show being almost entirely scrapped as they are wed in the comeback episode. Some fans are worried about the potentially protentious nature of the environmental theme covered in the ''November Has Come ''group of episodes, however reception of the first episode from critics who saw it early was largely positive. Cast and crew *'Mrs Chanandler Bong '- creator, executive producer, writer *'Eli '''- executive producer/producer, director Category:Television series Category:EliNinja